Hunted
by avengedgal
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert has moved to Sante Fe, New Mexico to pursue his calling as a Vampire Hunter but what will happen when he spares a mysterious vampire who saves his life?
1. Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Save

As he stood over me, his tall frame casting a shadow and blocking the moonlight, I prepared myself for the impact of the wooden stake that he held in his hands. An ornate ring on his strong hand caught the glimmer of the moonlight and I focused on the beautiful patterns that it reflected on the gravel, trying hard not to focus on the impending death that would soon be upon me – he was a hunter, I was a vampire, that was the way the world worked – I cursed myself for letting him get the better of me in our altercation but there was no time for such regrets.

As he drew his arm back and the stake drove towards my heart, I saw a pair of pale hands emerge from behind him, grabbed him by his throat and forcing it back towards a set of extended vicious fangs. This was it, I had a chance to get away and to make sure that he didn't follow me. I grabbed the stake from his grasp. As I felt the splinters dig into my hands and the vervain coating burn my palm, I looked down into his hazel eyes. He stared back at me, his look stern and violent, even in his last moments refusing to plead for mercy or show any sign of weakness. As I met his gaze, I lunged forward and grabbed the vampire that held him in his grasp. Shock registered across his face as I threw him to the ground and raised my weapon up, his eyes pleading for some explanation as I drove the wood into his heart. As I watched the blood leave his veins and his form reflect the hundreds of years that he had no doubt spent upon the earth, I felt a strong grasp pull me back to my former position the ground. I was not sure if it was his grip that burned like fire or whether the vervain continued to burn into my skin, but I was sure that he had reclaimed his weapon. I looked into his eyes for one final time and questioned what had come over me to save him from my mystery rescuer, for now I lay back in the same predicament and awaiting the cruel sting of death.

He stepped aside and the moonlight once again caressed my pale skin. I jumped up to my feet as quick as I could and prepared myself for what was to come next. He stepped aside and turned to look at the now withered corpse of the vampire who had attempted to end him and looked back at me questioningly and simply asked 'Why?'

'We're not all bad you know?' I replied, maintaining his gaze. I could have sworn that I registered a smirk across his face, before I turned and darted in the opposite direction, travelling as far away from the hunter as I could, but something told me that this would not be the last time that our paths crossed.

 *******This is my first story and is just a teaser to see if anyone is interested, so any reviews with pointers would be great :)********


	2. Chapter 2 - Affections of the Prey

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a flash as I contemplated how events had unfolded - Who was he and how had he known what I was? I had met vampire hunters before but had never been attacked by one as I had always managed to keep myself hidden, never feeding on someone who didn't wish to be fed on and certainly never killing - not for the last couple of years at least. Before this was a mystery to me as I had no recollection of any existence before two years prior, I assumed that my transformation had blocked out my human life and had accepted that this was probably the best thing for me - considering what I am.

No, something about him was different, a more authentic hunter - more natural - and far more terrifying. I was grateful for my lucky escape, but for some reason could not stop thinking about him. His face passed through my dreams that night, his deep hazel eyes watching me as I became unsure of his intent - did he wish to kill me or was it something different that he had in mind? His tall, muscular frame loomed over me and it seemed that I was about to discover his true intent when...sunlight glimmered of the blue stone of my ring and reflected into my eyes, waking me from my dream. I sat upright against amidst the tussled sheets and ran my fingers through my dark hair. I strode across the empty room, cursing myself, and looked up to the disapproving eyes of my reflection - I was acting like a lovesick teen! In my defence, I quite possibly could be, I had no idea of my exact age, when I'd been born, how long I'd been dead. If I had to judge, I would guess that I was around 19 years old, so lovesick teenager was a plausible explanation for the way that I was acting.

I showered, dressed and stepped out from my apartment, making my way across the street to the bar at which I worked - an honest vampire has got to make a living after all! As I reached for the door, a grip secured itself around my wrist and I knew without looking who the firm hand belonged to. As I met his gaze, I saw him gaze around our surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief as both he and I had far too many spectators to get into it in the middle of the street. My breath seemed unable to escape me as he pulled me close. I felt his warm breath colliding with the coolness of my pale skin and studied the angles of his firm jaw. 'Who are you?' he questioned. I tried to pull away, to get away, but I was unable to break his grip. I could feel the sting of his vervain bracelet cutting into my wrist as I ruled out compulsion as a way out of my predicament. It was in that moment that a strange thing happened, I myself felt compelled and felt the need to tell this tall stranger, in whose hands my fate undoubtedly lay, the whole truth. As my eyes gazed up to his I simply replied - 'to be honest, I have no idea' ...


	3. Chapter 3 - Tortured

I woke up in a dark room, unable to recall the events that had led up to my being there. The bare skin of my wrists seared with pain as I looked up to discover that I was shackled to the wall of the unfamiliar room. I looked around for clues of my whereabouts and how I had ended up here. The room was far too dark for any human eyes to comprehend anything, but with the sharpness of my eyesight thanks for my vampire abilities I took in that I was in a basement, I could see a tiny slither of light coming from the top of a dimly lit staircase. As the door swung open, light flooded into the room and I took in my surroundings - Fresh plants of vervain were growing in the corner of the basement which explained the reason that I was finding it so hard to breath in the air around me without a vile sting in my throat. Crossbows and steaks littered the surfaces of the room. I had figured out exactly where I was before the frame of my capture appeared in the doorway, blocking the light that was revealing the horrors that awaited me. But why had he brought me here? Why hadn't he simply staked me?

He jogged hastily down the steps towards me, and I took a deep breath with each step, determined to hold my nerve and not show that he terrified me. He stood in front of me and as his hand reached towards me skin I winced. He simply grabbed one of my shackled hands and held it in the air. I opened my eyes, confused, and looked up at him with puzzling eyes. " _Where did you get this_?" He asked holding my hand forward. I didn't understand what he was talking about; I was far too busy preparing for the pain that was surely to follow. My mind felt foggy and I could hardly concentrate through the pain that the vervain was causing to my throat. He pulled my hand forward more forcefully and leaned into me _'Where did you get this_?!", he repeated. I stayed silent. He made his way across the room and pulled opened the shutters and led daylight flood into the room. I knew suddenly exactly what he wanted to know - my daylight ring - I felt dread rush through me as I realised that I had no answer for him. I shook my head and could feel tears in my eyes " _I_ _don't know"_. I pleaded.

As he made his way across the room back towards me, I struggled trying to break free of the shackles that held me in place but they were soaked with vervain and each movement inflicted more pain. " _See…._ " he muttered menacingly as he pressed his face towards mine " _I've dealt with a few vampires with these…_ ", he gestured towards my ring, " _I don't really want them becoming a common thing - you guys are a lot easier to get rid of when you're limited to the night time. So where did you get it fro_ m _? Is there someone making them locally? Do you know anyone else with one?_ "

" _I don't know where I got it from_ " I replied

" _Right…_ " he scoffed " _Just like you don't know who you are right?_ ".

Jeremy reached towards my hand and I felt the sun's acid kiss as he removed the ring from my finger. As I screamed, his eyes stayed focused on mine

" _Am I jogging any memories?_ " He demanded.

I felt lost and completely at his mercy. I had no answers to give him.

 _"_ _Please, Please...I just...I don't know_ " I tried to breathe through the pain as I felt the burning travel up my fingers towards my arm " _I don't know anything before 2013_ " I told him " _I figure that's when I was turned'_.

Jeremy slipped the ring on my finger and smirked at me " _You don't just forget everything before you were turned..."._

I was utterly confounded. If he was telling the truth, why couldn't I remember anything before two years ago?

" _You don't?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _Have you ever come across another vampire with this problem_?" He questioned sarcastically.

I looked down at the floor. If there had been adequate blood running through my veins, I believe that I would have blushed

 _'I've never been around one long enough to ask_ ' I muttered under my breath.

 _'You've never met another vampire_?'

" _I have, I've just never stayed around one long enough for a chat_ "' I answered

 _'What's your name_?' He asked. I was surprised and weary as he leaned up towards my shackles but relief ran over my body as I spied the key in his hand. He held it still in place in the lock

" _Now, If I undo this, are you going to run_?"

' _No_ ' I lied

However, my escape plan became futile. Before releasing me, he strode across the room and closed the shutters he had minutes ago used as a form of torture. He strode back over to me and slipped off my daylight ring before undoing the lock.

" _It's noon outside and the house is filled with sunlight, so you won't be going anywhere for a while_ "

" _Then why did you let me out_?" I asked, biting back hatred with every word

" _I think that we need a chat_ "

" _What on earth have we got to talk about_?"

" _The fact that you think vampires lose their memories when they're turned_ "

" _Well now I know they don't, don't I! Can I have my ring back now?_!" I said, trying to snatch for it. " _Everyone will be looking for me!_ "' I snapped at him

" _'Everyone?_ " He looked at me with confusion flooding his now warm hazel eyes. The more we spoke, the more I could see his suspicion becoming concern and his hatred becoming intrigue

" _'Everyone in town, at the diner - you know the one that you kidnapped me from!?_ "

" _You work there? What the hell is wrong with you - you're a vampire living the most mundane human life possible_!" he chuckled " _'How do you feed_?"

 _"_ _That's my business_!" I responded " _Can I have my ring back?"_

I could see anger cross his face as he realised his role. He stepped towards me and through gritted teeth in a hateful voice he repeated the question

" _'I have a boyfriend, he knows what I am and he lets me feed, now please can I go_?"

" _What's your name?"_

I hesitated, decided whether I should answer his question. " _Well, at least this one I know. I read it in an old letter that I found in my things a couple of years ago - oh, and this_ " I gestured towards a silver locket that hung around my neck engraved with the name Elizabeth. _"Everyone calls me Lizzie"_

" _Well Lizzie_ " he said, emphasising the name " _I'm Jeremy_ "

He held out his hand and I reciprocating his handshake. As my hand gripped his and I felt the warmth of his skin, it was as if a shot of energy ran up through my body. I look up and as my eyes met his, I could sense that he had felt it too.

" _What's wrong with me_?" I asked " _If it's not normal, why can't I remember anything?"_

" _'I'm not sure_ " He replied " _'but if this is anything to go by_ ….." - a shiver ran through me as he reached and touched the locket that hung around my neck and his muscular hand brushed against the bare skin of my chest " _I'd say you've been a lot longer than the past couple of years - it looks old_ "

Inspecting my necklace had caused him to come a lot closer to me than I was comfortable with and I could feel the heat radiating from his broad form as our bodies stood neck to one another. He had never been close enough in our previous encounters for me to realise just how tall he actually was, or how well built. His entire form was very intimidating, and also, I discovered, rather inviting. I felt the need to look away from him, to get away from this moment that I was being drawn into. I looked down at the ground " _Can you help me_?" I muttered into my chest

I felt his hand finger lightly brush my jawline as he tilted he head up towards his to meet his gaze. He smiled at me " _I think I'm gonna try_ " he answered.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unexpected Visitor

I felt the warmth of his hand against my face – I was used to the touch of humans, used to the warmth that their skin radiated and the flow of the blood beneath but his touch was somehow different, every time he touched me it felt like electricity coursed through my veins and I had never known anything like it. His gesture of lifting my chin only lasted mere seconds, but it felt like a lifetime and I did not want him to let go. The sensation of his touch was addictive and I longed for it again. He looked at me, awaiting some sort of response – What was I doing? I needed to snap out of this! He was a hunter…as in, a vampire hunter which did not mix well with me, a vampire!

'You okay?' He enquired

'I'm fine, just a little…..confused'

'Look I don't know where your memories have gone but it seems to me like your one of the good ones, so I'm going to help you find out what happened to you'

'What if it's bad?' I said hesitantly. This was a thought that had now crossed my mind. As much as I didn't enjoy the existence of what I was now, I had learned to live with it. I lived as normal a life as I could and did my best not to hurt anyone through being as I am.

'Bad…..?' His eyes narrowed

'You say I'm one of the good ones?...What if I'm not?' I trailed off

'The fact that you're worried about that just kind of proves that you are' he remarked. He lifted my hand and replaced my daylight ring. 'First things first, let's try and find out who you are. We could go the library and look at the missing person's catalogue and see if you're in there….?' He suggested

'Sounds good to me' I replied, firming keeping a grip on my daylight ring. This trinket piece of jewellery was the one link to being as normal as I longed to be and I could not imagine an existence without it, there was no way that I would let go of it again. But Jeremy was right, where had I gotten it from? From what he had told me, they weren't all that common so how had I happened across it.

Jeremy had turned around and headed towards the door. I reached up and grabbed his broad shoulder, turning his attention back towards me 'hey, can we nip back to my place first – torture doesn't really suit white tees' – I said gesturing towards the various marks that adorned my previously clean white top. I sensed a slight blush in him as his eyes darted down to my chest to inspect the state of my top. 'Yeah, I…ummmm….I'm sorry about that…'

'Don't be sorry' I interrupted 'Just doing your job right?' I teased

I was relieved to see a smile spread across his face. 'Speaking of jobs – don't you have a greasy diner to get to?...' he said teasingly 'A vampire with a day job, I've never known anything like it!'

'Hey, someone's got to pay the bills!...'

'Most vamps would just compel everything that they needed'

'Well, I guess I'm not most vamps'

'No…..I guess you're not…' Jeremy added. He looked as if he were about to say something but instead leaned toward me and pulled my arm towards his. I felt the breath escape me and held it waiting for what came next however Jeremy simply pulled me towards the stairs and headed towards the door himself 'Come on then, your place it is'.

As Jeremy's 4x4 pulled up next to the modest apartment that I called home, we both jumped out and made our way up the flight of stairs and halted as I noted that the front door was open. I turned to Jeremy

'I'm guessing that my boyfriend is here, can we possibly not mention the whole you're a vampire hunter, I don't know who I really am thing that we've got going on here?'

'Not a problem' he smirked back at me

I pushed the door open, expecting to me greeted by a familiar face but instead was accosted by a set of unfamiliar hands and an unfriendly face. I was spun around and was greeted by the sight of Jeremy leaping into the apartment after me and was horrified to see him being grabbed by another stranger. We stood facing each other, each restrained with a vamp behind us. I could tell that my captor was a vamp through the coldness of their touch. I struggled to break free, but the grip upon me only tightened. 'Hello Jeremy' a foreign voice close to me ear directed across the room 'what a pleasant surprise – I was here for one hunter and I get two, what a bargain!' Jeremy's face echoed my confusion. Hunter? What on earth was this guy talking about, I was a vampire.

My captor spun me round and I observed him. He was a tall, blonde gentleman and by the sounds of his accent, he was originally from England. His grip held either side of my head and he used immeasurable strength directing my eyesight towards his. I felt our gazes fix as I stared into his blue eyes. Compulsion? How was that possible? Vampires can't be compelled? However, I found myself unable to break his gaze as he started to speak 'You're going to stay right here in this room, do you understand?' I nodded as he directed his speech across the room towards Jeremy. 'Now I know that you will undoubtedly be ingested or wearing vervain, but if I know a Gilbert you're not just going to leave her here so sit tight and I'll be back in a moment'. He smirked as he directed the vampire that held Jeremy into the opposite room of the apartment.

'Here' Jeremy handed me an old leather bracelet and I winced as I took its grip and the vervain that it was soaked in burnt me 'I know that it hurts but it's the only way to stop him from compelling you. It won't break the compulsion that he has just made, but it will stop any more whilst your wearing it. Put it on your ankle, under your jeans and make sure he can't see it. Whatever he compels you to do, go along with it, okay?' I nodded

'I'm sorry' I said with apologetic eyes at Jeremy

'What for?' He asked

'Whatever this is. I have no idea what's going on, who he is, why he can compel me, what he wants...' I trailed off my the list of questions running through my mind was endless

Jeremy sighed 'I don't know what he wants but I know who he is. His name is Klaus and he can compel you because he is an original vampire….' Jeremy's voice trailed off as he noted Klaus and his companion re-enter the room. I could sense every one of his muscles tense as he looked over the room at him. I didn't understand why Jeremy wanted to help me, but I was grateful that he did

'What do you want?' Jeremy asked, spitting hatred through gritted teeth as he spoke

Klaus smiled a chilling smirk and began to speak 'To start off with, I want to tell you a story…'


	5. Chapter 5 - A Past Unveiled

I stood frozen in fear next to Jeremy as I stared across the room in Klaus' cold blue eyes. The smirk still spread across his face as he met my gaze. Jeremy reached out for my hand and beckoned me behind him as Klaus crossed the room towards us. Amusement spread further across Klaus' face 'Don't worry mate' he said grinning 'she's more than capable of looking after herself'. I had no idea what he wanted or who he thought I was. Jeremy didn't response but the tension remained on his face as he pulled my body towards him. I resisted. Whatever Klaus wanted with me, it had nothing to do with Jeremy and as much as I was terrified of Klaus, I didn't want Jeremy to unnecessarily become a part of what was clearly something I had done – although I could not remember it.

'Who are you? What do you want?' – I managed to get the words out with some degree of force, masking the anxiety and terror that I was feeling. Had I been human, I think that my whole body would have trembled with the fear that I felt of this man. I did not know him, but just the look on his face showed him to be cruel, cold and ruthless.

'I know that you don't remember, but you will – in time' and with a swift move of his hand, I felt a surge of pain as he knocked me to the ground. The last image I saw was Jeremy dart across the room towards me and Klaus' companion throwing him with unbelievable force across the room. I heard the crack as his body hit the concrete wall and as he slid down unconscious and with that I felt agony run through my spine as a forceful blow snapped my neck to one side and for a while, the whole world went black and silent.

I don't think that I was out for long but Jeremy must have come round before me. I opened one eye and spied Klaus kneeling next to him as he sat with his back up against the wall, obviously shaken and bruised from the attack. As the world came back into focus, I listened to what they were discussing.

'You see, you're not the only hunter of your generation' Klaus explained 'Well you weren't' He added

'You mean she was?...' Jeremy looked across the room at me and I quickly feigned my unconsciousness

'Any other hunter I would simply have gotten rid of but I'd grown rather fond of her before I discovered what she was so I went for an alternative option. After that, well, you'll remember that I had other things going on a couple of years ago…?

Jeremy nodded

'It wasn't convenient to have company as events that unfolded in Mystic Falls so I compelled Glory to forget me and her life and told her to live the life she desired until I came to find her and now, well, here I am….' He held his hands out as if to demonstrate

'Glory?' Jeremy looked confused

'Her name' Klaus responded plainly

'But her necklace?' Jeremy questioned

'An old family trinket' he responded

'But, if she was a hunter - what about her curse?' Jeremy interjected

'Oh, of course, I didn't complete the task of turning her myself, I had plenty of people willing to do that for me. I've been through the hunters' curse before and I I'm not keen to do it again. I had to put the poor fella who carried out the task out of his misery in the end'

I saw hatred pass over Jeremy's face as he put together the pieces of the story 'So you took a hunter, turned her into a vampire because, what, you fancied her!'

Klaus smiled 'If you like' he responded.

'She only remembers the past few years' Jeremy stated 'How old is she?'

'I turned her in 1883' Klaus replied

1883! I had been a vampire for over 130 years! This monster had took away so many years of my life and had fooled me into believing that I might possibly be a half decent individual. Dread rushed through me as I realised and came to the conclusion that I was not the good person that I had fooled myself into believed, anyone who kept company like this was sure to be a monster and that's exactly what I was.

Klaus looked across the room as I opened my eyes fully. I had heard enough of this conversation and could not stand to hear any more. Essentially, my life was a lie!

'Morning sleepy head' he said in a sing song voice as his gaze met mine

I sat up back into a vertical position and stood up. I had no idea what to do next. Klaus reached for the locket around my throat. I thought about things, I had always had the inborn notion to never remove the locket and I now assumed that this was part of the compulsion. Klaus tugged and pulled the locket from my throat.

'Is that what you wanted?' I asked 'then just take it and go'

Klaus chuckled under his breath and I felt myself fill with rage. 'What do you want?!' I screamed

'Now that I have this' he held the locket in front of me 'Would you be so kind as to take Mr Gilbert's hand for me?'

I had no idea what Klaus was up to but I had no intention of being any part of it, especially if it involved Jeremy. I shook my head

'If you don't, far worse things will happen to him than a hand shake I can assure you' Klaus said, his voice bubbling with annoyance. 'I just want to demonstrate something' he said 'Answer a few questions'.

Jeremy nodded at me and a look of intrigue spread across his face. He reached his hand out and I took it. As our skin connected, I felt a surge of heat as Jeremy's hand took on a red glow. I say strain cross is face and immediately pulled away from him. I looked up at him, looking just as shocked as he did

Klaus stepped forward, keen to answer the questions that he read on our faces 'You see, I didn't just keep her around because I fancied her' he explained 'she wasn't just a hunter, she was also a witch – a siphon – far too dangerous to remain human but far to useful to kill'...


	6. Chapter 6 - True origins

Relief passed over Jeremy's face as I released his hand and he regained his composure. Energy surged through my hand, up my arm and into my chest, an energy unlike anything that I had every experienced before. I had never encountered a siphon before, but the name was pretty self explanatory - I could siphon magic from supernatural beings - Jeremy fit into that category as a hunter. I felt tormented that a mere touch had somehow hurt him. I stepped aside towards Klaus and snatched my locket out of his hand. I'm sure that if he had not wanted me to have it, he would have objected but he simply released his grip on it. I hastily fastened it back around my neck, determined not to take it off again. If that's what kept me normal - well as normal as a vampire could be - that's where it would stay.

I walked to the opposite end of the room away from Jeremy and Klaus shifted on his feet, never actually moving but still following my every move - anticipating what I might do next. 'You still haven't said what it is that you want' I said, trying my best to control the shaking of my voice 'I get that I'm...this' I said gesturing to the hands that seemed to have now betrayed me 'but what do YOU want?'

Klaus smiled 'That's simple' he said. He stepped forward and crossed the room towards me. As he tall lean frame imposed upon me and his face came close to mine, I felt his breath on my cheek 'It's time for you to remember' He said. I look over his shoulder and fixed my eyes on Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and I knew almost immediately what he was trying to tell me - I needed to go along with what Klaus wanted. I look back up at Klaus as he fixed his eyes on mine, took a step back and turned to face Jeremy.

'You seem a little preoccupied at the moment but perhaps its time that your new friend here' he gestured towards Jeremy 'met you properly for the first time'. Klaus leaned forward and began what he believed was his compulsion - the searing pain on my ankle was a welcome sensation that assured me that I was protected, however, Klaus was unaware of this and so began 'When I leave this room, I want you to remember everything, I want you to get rid of the hunter and then I want you to come find me'.

'Where will I find you?' I asked, feigning that his compulsion had indeed taken hold

'You'll know where to find me' he grinned 'It's where you grew up'. With that final cryptic clue, Klaus turned on his heel and gestured to his companion to leave the room with him. My heightened hearing listened for the sound of him leaving the apartment building and when he did, I breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as Jeremy noted the all clear, he hastily crossed the room towards me 'You're still wearing the vervain?' he asked. I pulled my jeans leg up to reveal the damaged skin under the leather bracelet that adorned my ankle 'don't worry your safe' I replied

Jeremy's eyes focused back on mine 'Are you okay?' he asked

I chuckled to myself. It was kind of a ridiculous question in the grand scheme of things. 'Not really' I replied 'Just found out that I'm the kind of person that fraternises with THAT' I said gesturing towards the door 'and it turns out that I don't even know my own name!' As the words escaped me, I could feel the emotion overcoming me. I had no idea what I was going to do, sure the compulsion hadn't worked but how long until Klaus realised, would he find me, could I run? As all of these questions rambled around in my brain, I felt the sorrow bubble to the surface and felt tears stinging my eyes. Jeremy leaned towards me

'Hey, it's okay' He said 'We'll figure this out'. I lay my head on his chest and was comforted for a brief second of the sound of his steady beating heart and the warmth of his muscular chest.

'How' I asked 'I still have no idea who I am - only that I am clearly a terrible person'

'You are not a terrible person' Jeremy interjected

'Again, may I demonstrate the company I keep' I said into Jeremy's chest, staining his dark t-shirt with tears. He pulled my face up towards his

'It doesn't matter who you were, that's not who you are now' He said

I could feel anger rising 'You don't even know me!' I screamed, leaping up from his embrace 'Why are you here? You're not safe here!'

Jeremy stood up, again reaching for me. I was still surprised at his strength as he gripped my wrists and restrained me, forcing me to look at him 'I'm perfectly safe' he said 'I known you won't hurt me'. I felt the connection grown between us as he spoke the words and felt the electricity passing between us.

'Plus I'm a hunter...kind of think I could handle you' Jeremy teased. I was grateful for the distraction from the tension that was clearly beginning to build between us. 'I think that I can help with ideas of who you are' Jeremy said - gesturing towards an old wooden trunk that sat unfamiliar in the middle of my apartment. 'I think that Klaus is being sentimental' he added.

I knelt down and unbuckled the side of the trunk. It was filled with old clothing garments that looked very old, as well as books and various bits of paper but none seemed to give any clue as to where Klaus was headed, where he wanted me to meet him. I felt dread begin to reintroduce itself when my worry was interrupted my Jeremy's proclamation of success

'Here we go' he said, holding up an old rusted tiara

'Right' I said 'I'm not sure that it would suit you - perhaps we best keep looking' I said dryly

Jeremy smirked sarcastically 'I take back what I said' he remarked 'you are a bitch'

I nudged his shoulder playfully and smiled back at him 'no seriously, what is that'

'This?' he said 'Oh, its just a rusty old tiara'

'Okay, so how does that help us'

'Because I happen to recognise this tiara and I believe that in a former life, you were or knew Miss Mystic Falls...'


	7. Chapter 7 - The Ghost of Mystic Falls

'Miss Mystic Falls?' I repeatedly questioningly 'How very regal! But is that supposed to mean something to me?'

'Mystic Falls is a small town in Virginia' Jeremy answered 'I happen to be from there'

'Oh, maybe its a popular place for vampire hunters then?!' I answered jokingly

'Its a popular place for vampires' Jeremy said dryly

'Is that why Klaus wants me to go back there?'

'I have no idea why Klaus is going back there' Jeremy said frowning 'But you can bet its not good. Come on let's go'

'Go where' I asked

'Are you slow or have you not been paying attention' Jeremy teased 'back to Mystic Falls'

The journey in Jeremy's care passed by quickly as we made idle chit chat. Jeremy was the more avid talker of the two and I sensed that he was because he knew that I didn't know much about myself to share. He told me all about his life back in Mystic Falls and I pitied him for all the tragedy that he had been through at such a young age. I also admired the way that such a hard life had not broken him but had grown him into a better man. On quiet points in the journey, I found myself studying his face and form - he really was quite beautiful.

I was snapped back into reality by the passing of a sign which read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'

Jeremy looked across at me and smiled 'Welcome Home'

We pulled into a private estate and parked in front of an elegantly built old house. I looked at the house through the car window nervously - I still wasn't sure that I wanted to be here in this town. Half of me was telling myself to run in the opposite direction, go to ground and pray that Klaus never found me. The other half, the half that was currently winning, knew that he always would and was curious about the life that I had once led.

Jeremy appeared at the side of the passenger door and opened it. 'This is the Salvatore Boarding House' he explained 'a couple of my friends live here and I need to let them know about the whole Klaus situation - they have quite a colourful past'

I stepped out of the car and made my way to the front door of the house and waited at the threshold as Jeremy stepped through. Jeremy turned around 'oh, no one alive lives here so there's no invitation needed - come in'. As I stepped through the doorway, I was thrown of my feet and felt my body jar into hard brick wall. I composed myself from the shock and looked up, fully expecting to see Klaus' eyes staring back at me. Instead I was greeted by unfamiliar eyes, the were a deep combination of brown and green and sat upon a handsome chiselled face - European of some sort I would say if I had to hazard a guess. I had no idea who this guy was or why he had attacked me. Through gritted teeth he spat words at me as blood fills the fine veins in his face and his eyes began to turn blood red revealing his true form as a vampire - although I had guessed as much already 'Glory, what are you doing here!?' he demanded

'...I, I' I couldn't find the words to answer him and I stood still utter terrified and completely caught off guard. To my relief, Jeremy interjected and placed a firm hand on the vampire's shoulder, trying his best to pull him away from me.

'Stefan' he pleaded 'Let her go. She's not what you think...'

'She's exactly what I think' Stefan answered angrily, tightening his strong grip on me and pushing me further into the cold brick wall. He looked me directly in the eye and I could sense pure hate 'Klaus gave me my memories back' he said to me 'I remember who you are'

'That makes one of us' I answered him

'What?...'Stefan's eyes lightened and his grip eased, although still remained

'I don't know who I am' I answered

'It's true' Jeremy said 'She can't remember anything past the last two years.

'What the hell is going on in here?' an unfamiliar voice questioned as a dark haired gentleman entered the room with striking ice blue eyes

'Hi Damon' Jeremy said 'Stefan was just about to let go of my friend's throat' he said pulling Stefan's shoulder away and his body weight off me. I pulled myself away from the wall and tried to regain my composure.

I was about to introduce myself when another person entered the room, a small girl with dark hair. She was absent mindedly walking towards the loung but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me and I wondered if she too knew me from my past life. I realised then that it was not me that she was startled by, it was Jeremy. I looked back at him trying to comprehend who this girl might be and I witnessed a sense of troubled confusion cross his face

'Bonnie...?' he said startled

At first, Jeremy looked like he had seen a ghost. Then his face began to change as he processed the information.

Damon interjected 'oh, we forgot to send you the memo, Bonnie's been back for a couple of months now'

'Jeremy' she interrupted. Her face looked apologetic. 'Let me just explain' she pleaded

I watched Jeremy's face fill with hurt, confusion and rage as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the front door.


	8. Chapter 8 - You're Dead - Things Change

I managed to grab hold of the passenger door handle just as Jeremy pulled away and he slammed the brakes on and let me climb into the car. He was gripping the steering wheel with such force that his knuckles were beginning to lose their colour and I could sense his anger. I reached out and took his hand and pulled it away from the steering wheel and he turned towards me. He didn't speak. I'd never seen him like this, even when he had held me prisoner, even when he had stood nose to nose with Klaus, I had never seen him so angry, I could sense something else underneath the anger and I did my best to help him.

'Hey' I said, looking into his eyes 'What's going on? What was all that about?'

'It just...it's complicated' He replied

'An ex?...' I hazarded a guess

Jeremy chuckled sarcastically 'not exactly'

'You didn't know she's be here?' I questioned

'I didn't know she was alive!' Jeremy said, the anger returning to his voice

'OK, I'm really lost here - you need to start from the top' I said, trying to calm him down.

As we sat stationary in the car, Jeremy explained everything to me. How he had died, how Bonnie had brought him back, how the Other Side had begun to collapse and how Bonnie had remained there in order to save everyone else.

'And you had no idea she was back?' I asked once he had finished

'None' Jeremy said 'I just don't get why she wouldn't at least call'

'Maybe you should go and ask her' I suggested

'No' Jeremy interjected angrily 'I need to get out of here'

'OK' I said 'I understand - but that guy in there' I said gesturing towards the old boarding house 'He knows who I am and I'm sorry, but I needed to know more. Would you mind if I stayed?' I asked

'Sure' he said coldly 'I'll come back for you in a bit'. I could sense that he was not happy with me staying but my intrigue won out and I climbed out of the passenger door and slowly shut the door behind me. As soon as the door was shut, Jeremy quickly pulled away and sped from the boarding house. I took a deep breath in and made towards the front door of the house and pushed it open. I was not sure how the inhabitants of the house would react to me returning without Jeremy, but I hoped that they would be kind enough to hear me out. I stepped in and the guy with the hazel and green eyes was waiting for me.

'Stefan, right?' I questioned

He stepped towards me and studied my face and my eyes, he seemed as if he was trying to figure something out 'You really don't remember do you?' he said

'I'm afraid not' I replied 'I was actually hoping that you might help me out on that one?'

'What do you want to know?' Stefan said seeming sarcastic

'Who am I? What does Klaus want with me?' I asked

Stefan face suddenly changed and a look of worry stretched across it 'Klaus? Is he here?'

'I think so' I replied 'He told me that he would meet me in my home town and Jeremy and I went through some old things and found an old Tiara and Jeremy said it was something to do with Mystic Falls'

'To be honest' Stefan replied 'I had no idea that you were from Mystic Falls'

'What do you know?' I asked hesitantly

'I'm not sure you want to know' he replied hastily

'Why not?'

'Because, when I knew you - you weren't the nicest of people. You were cold, you were calculated, you were a killer - you and Klaus were like two peas in a pod'

I was taken aback, it was as I had feared, the person that I believed I was, she was simply a façade, a new invention made by a mind that had been wiped clean - the mind that originally belonged to a monster and a cold blooded killer.

Damon interjected into the conversation, noting my silence 'don't worry about him' he whispered behind his hand, gesturing towards Stefan 'he wasn't the nicest of people in the past either - he gets kind of touchy about it!'

It wasn't the most constructive of interjections in a conversation, but it certainly did a raise a smile from both me and Stefan and for a moment whilst smirking we locked eyes and a though occurred to me 'wait a minute...I mean...we didn't?' I said gesturing between us. It took a moment for Stefan to realise what I was insinuating.

'hhmmm...oh, god no!' he said with a smile

'OK!' I said offended 'I'm not exactly that bad!'

'It's not that' he said with a laugh 'I was all about his sister at that point in my life and you were always with Klaus''

'With Klaus?' I asked 'You mean I was WITH him?'

'I mean nothing was every confirmed' Stefan said 'But it always kind of seemed that way'

'So, what's the deal with you a little Gilbert?' Damon interjected

'What do you mean, deal?' I questioned

'Why'd he bring you here?'

'To condense things, I saved his life, he took me prisoner and tortured me...'

'Kinky' Damon said with a laugh.

I continued trying to ignore Damon's childish comments 'Then when he realised that I didn't have any memories beyond two years, he explained that it wasn't usual for a vampire to loose their memories when turned - after a run in with Klaus, turns out I'm much older and started life as a vampire hunter...'

'A hunter?' an unfamiliar voice interjected, and the girl that Jeremy had called Bonnie entered the room and the conversation. I already had an inborn dislike for her, not that I could explain why - but I suspected that it had something to do with the way that I perceived she had treated Jeremy.

'Yes' I answered coldly 'and also a witch - a syphon I think Klaus called me - I kind borrow other people's supernatural energy'

'You steal it' Bonnie correctly

'I'm sorry?' I asked offended

'Syphons don't borrow power - they steal it'

'Do I know you' I demanded angrily stepping towards Bonnie. Her eyes flashed with anger and I gathered that she disliked me as much as I her.

'You don't intimidate me' Bonnie said calmly, you can't do anything unless I let you touch me

'Really?' I asked with a sly smile, as I felt my fangs bare themselves and the veins under my eyes fill with blood - exposing my vampire nature.

'Now, now ladies' Damon interjected, standing between us and placing a hand on each of ours chest, attempting to separate us

'You don't know anything about me, don't presume to' I spoke across Damon

'Neither do you by the sounds of it' Bonnie taunted.

I felt the anger rise within me and just as I was about to lung towards Bonnie, eager to tear her throat out and wipe the taunting smile off her face, I felt a familiar warm hand on my shoulder and heard a comforting voice

'Hey, calm down' Jeremy's voice began to bring me out of a blood lust craze and back to my normal self as he stepped in front of me, blocking my path to Bonnie 'We're going to get out of here now - but you need to calm down'.

I looked up at his face and nodded, as I felt my fangs retreat and my face return to normal.

'Now that's the Lori I remember' Stefan remarked from across the room and I knew immediately that I had cemented his opinion of me, he would never believe me a changed woman - only the blood thirsty emotionless vampire he used to know.

'Well it's not the one I know' Jeremy snapped across at him. I had to supress a smile. I was so happy that at least one person in the world knew that I was more than that now, that I was better than that.

'She's a vampire, Jeremy' Bonnie said 'and a Siphon - and she used to hang around with Klaus'

Jeremy looked angrily across the room at Bonnie 'and you're dead, things change!'

With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door as we quickly left the boarding house.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Woman I want to be

After absconding from the Salvatore house, Jeremy had said that we would go and see if we could crash at one of his friend's houses. We pulled up to one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen - a large ornate red bricked house with columns decorating its entrance. Jeremy strolled through the front door and I found myself blocked by an all too familiar invisible barrier.

'ummmm...Jeremy' I shouted after him as he continued to make his way into the house.

'hmmm?' he turned around 'oh right, I keep forgetting' he said with a chuckle 'wait there'. He turned towards the stair case 'Matt?' he called into the house.

A tall blonde guy appeared at the top of the stairs and quickly jogged down towards us. 'Jeremy? - What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be at school?' he leaned towards Jeremy, hugging him

Jeremy returned the hug and responded 'I was, but vampire problems arose'

'What's new?!' said Matt sarcastically

'Speaking of vampire problems...' I interjected

Jeremy turned towards me and smiled mockingly 'Matt - would you mind inviting my friend in?' he asked

'Friend?' Matt asked looking towards me

'Lori' I responded

'I don't know, man' Matt turned back towards Jeremy, hardly acknowledging me at all 'I'm kind of trying to keep this place vampire free'

'Come on, Matt' Jeremy pleaded

'Can't you guys stop at Stefan's?'

'We've already been' Jeremy replied 'Things got kind of complicated'

A look of realisation crossed Matt's face 'Bonnie?'

'That would be the one' Jeremy said

'Yeah' Jeremy answered coldly 'I don't really want to be around her at the moment - considering she didn't feel the need to tell me that she was alive '

I joined in the conversation from the door's threshold 'turns out that she doesn't really like me much either'

Jeremy quickly explained everything that had happened at the Salvatore house, about what I was and the fact that I couldn't remember much of anything and the fact that we needed to stay somewhere where Klaus was invited in. Matt reluctantly turned towards me

'Well, Lori' he emphasised my name 'I suppose you'd better come in' and with that the barrier dropped and I was able to enter the house.

Matt turned to Jeremy 'Are you cool in your own room? There's plenty more free for your friend - unless you guys...' Matt trailed off questioningly

'Oh, no' we both said in unison 'Its not like that'

I settled into a spare room across the hall from the one that Jeremy was occupying. Thanks to my heightened hearing ability, I could hear Matt talking to Jeremy through the walls.

'Haven't you learned anything about trusting vamps? he said angrily

'If you had a problem with it, why did you agree to let us stay?' Jeremy answered

'And then where would you go - you're clearly not going back to the Salvatores any time soon. Why don't you hear Bonnie out?' Matt changed the subject

'Let's not start on that' Jeremy said abruptly 'She didn't tell me she was alive - how can I trust her?'

'You can trust her more than the vamp that you've brought with you!' Matt raised his voice

'The VAMP' Jeremy emphasised the word 'has a name'. I heard him stand up from the bed and head across the room 'Do you want us out?!' he demanded.

'Calm down, man' Matt pleaded 'I'm sorry. Look...' Matt hesitated ' I suppose if you trust her, I'll take your word for it'

'I do trust her' Jeremy responded 'I don't know why but, she's...different somehow'

I stepped out of my room as Matt left Jeremy's and he shot me a scornful look which I pretended not to see. I knocked on Jeremy's door.

'Come in' he said

I stepped into the darkened room. Jeremy was lying down on the bed, but sat up quickly as he realised that it was me and not Matt. 'Hey' he said 'What's up'

'Do you want me to get out of here' I asked

'What, no! Why would you ask that?'

I gestured back towards where Matt had been 'vamp hearing' I said 'I don't think that you're friend is a fan of mine. Plus - I'm kind of hungry'

Hungry?...Oh, right, yeah' Jeremy said as a look of realisation crossed his face and he pondered a solution to my predicament 'I doubt that Matt keep blood bags here anymore - as you heard, he doesn't really dig the whole vamp thing' Jeremy then he pulled up the sleeve of his dark top and thrust his wrist towards me 'here'.

I turned away, trying not to focus on the large vein pulsating in his wrist 'What are you doing?!' I demanded

'You said you were hungry - there are no blood bags around here - so here' he said again offering him arm up

'Jeremy - I can't' I said embarrassed as I felt my hunger urge my fangs to descend and the red haze began to creep into my eyes. I turned away, hating the fact that Jeremy saw me like this.

'You said that you would never feed on anyone who wasn't willing - and I don't mind, so go for it'. He stepped towards me and lifted my chin. I looked into his dark brown eyes and he stared back at me. In that moment, I forgot the hunger and saw on him. I was suddenly aware and disgusted that he could see my true nature - see the hideous face that this blood lust that I was cursed with had brought on. I tried to look down at the floor again, but he maintained his grip on my face, keeping his eyes on mine.

'You don't have to be ashamed' he said 'I've seen plenty of vampires'

'I know, Jeremy, you've killed most of them' I replied

'That's not true - never the good ones' Jeremy said, still maintain eye contact with me the whole time.

'I think we've established that I was not one of the good ones' I said bitterly

'That's not who you are any more' Jeremy replied softly 'Even though this has happened to you' he looked at the blood filled veins on my pale face 'you were a Hunter once and I can't explain it, but I can still feel that in you' he emphasised the words and brushed a strange of my flyaway dark hair behind my ears. In that moment, with his warm skin brushing against my cheek I believed him, I believed that I was not just this monster, that this wasn't my fault - I didn't choose this, it was placed upon me. I had no recollection of the monster that Stefan had described and I felt no connection to her so why should I be burdened with the guilt of her actions. No, all that mattered to me was right here and now and the man that stood before me, a man that made me feel more alive than I could ever recall. I felt my heart skip a beat as he leaned towards me, as I felt his warm breath on my face and as his lips met mine.

As his lips pressed hard against mine, I felt powerless against what was happening, part of me told me to pull away, to resist this - that this could not end well, but another part wanted to be nowhere but here. I leaned further into the kiss, losing myself in the intensity of it and as he sensed my reciprocation, his kiss become more urgent and intense. I felt his weight directing my body against the bedroom wall, and felt its cool touch as his chest pressed further into my body. His hands ran through my hair, and I felt a surge of excitement as his hand traced my neck and guided down my back and he pulled off my blouse. As our kiss become more intense, I removed his shirt and ran my hands along his muscular chest, feeling the heat of his skin and pressed further into him as we made our way across the room and I gave myself to him.

As we lay in each other's arms, I forgot the rest of the world and everything that unfolded over the last couple of days. I was not bitter to have discovered this hidden past, but grateful to have found him - I did not know what would become of me, whether Klaus would find me or what he would do and at that moment I did not care - all I knew was that I was his and I could not imagine being without him.

Jeremy turned to me and smiled 'I'm sorry, you were saying?' he teased

I smiled, leaned in and kissed him 'Though, THIS did take my mind off it for a while' I said gesturing between our bodies 'I do still need to feed - could we swing by the hospital?'

Jeremy laughed

'What's so funny?' I asked

'After that, you're still embarrassed about drinking my blood?'

He again offered his blood to me, this time moving his long dark hair away from his jugular vein. My hunger took hold, only this time I embraced it and as I felt my fangs descend I leaned forward into his neck and began to drink. I felt my energy returning to me as his blood nourished me as I sank further into his neck the bedroom door burst open and I felt Matt's hands pull me backwards away from Jeremy. Jeremy jumped up after me, holding his neck to stem the blood flow.

'STOP!' Jeremy shouted as Matt lunged towards me 'I let her' he protested

Matt took in the scene in front of him and realised what Jeremy was saying and his face flushed with embarrassment. He held his hand towards mine and apologised, helping me to my feet. All the time, Matt's gaze remained fixed on Jeremy with a look of disappointment and judgement.

'Well' Matt said, composing himself 'I'm sorry to interrupt' he said sarcastically 'but I'm afraid that there is someone here to see you'.

I immediately knew who he meant 'Klaus' I stated

'I hear you guys have met before' Matt said, his brow further creasing in judgment of me.

I quickly threw the rest of my clothes back on and Jeremy pulled his jeans back on as we made our way down into the foyer. Klaus stood at the threshold of the door and I was thankful that Matt had not extended an invitation to him.

The smirk on Klaus face seemed to fade as he took in my creased clothes and Jeremy's shirtless appearance 'Well, you work quick don't you Mr Gilbert, it seems like I have interrupted something. I do apologise, but I think its about time me and Glory had a chat - this time without the vervain. If you'd be kind enough' Klaus gestured towards the porch of the house.

I turned to Jeremy 'I'll be back soon, whatever happens, you do not come out there, do you understand?'

Jeremy started to protest and I turned instead to Matt and repeated the question 'He is not to come out there, do YOU understand?'

Matt nodded and I made my way out of the house to discover who I really was, hoping upon hope that my new found feelings for Jeremy would act as my anchor to the woman that I was now, the woman that I longed to remain.


	10. Chapter 10 - My True Self Revealed

Klaus stood impatiently on the porch waiting for me, a look of fury adorned his face.

'So' he began 'Can I assume that this time you are not wearing any vervain?'

I nodded in compliance. 'What do you want?' I asked

'I've already told you' Klaus said impatiently and looked me directly in the eyes 'I want you to remember everything that I told you to forget'

I felt Klaus compulsion take hold as memories flooded back in, memories of murder, bloodshed and violence stretched over more than a century. Stefan was right, I was a monster. I held on to the fact that I was repulsed by the memories and did not simply revert to the creature that I used to be. I held on to the emotions that I now held for Jeremy, hoping upon hope that they would get me through this.

'Glory?' Klaus stepped towards me 'Do you remember?'

I nodded solemnly, I remember everything. I remember everything that Klaus had told me over our time together, I remembered my parents, my father - a vampire hunter from Mystic Falls who had taught me everything that he knew and my mother, a witch, who had taught me how to practice. I remembered Klaus finding us and I remember him murdering them in cold blood and sparing me, cursing me to a life immortal as the thing that my father despised - a cruel irony. I was a self taught hunter when I was alive, not an inherited one like Jeremy.

If I wasn't a true hunter, why had Klaus lied to Jeremy - told him that I had inflicted a curse? What could he possibly seek to gain by lying to Jeremy - unless...it wasn't me that he was after, he had used Jeremy's intrigue to keep him around, he was after Jeremy. But why?

I remembered how I had combined my siphoning abilities with hunting, making me a force to be reckoned with. As that thought crossed my mind, I reached up to the locket that hung around my chest, the one that had limited my magical abilities and slowly unclasped it.

Klaus locked eyes with me and smiled, though my face remained cold and calculated. Taking the locket off somehow made me feel free. As Klaus began his compulsion, I felt something different now that I was not wearing the trinket and it had left my grasp and lay on the window ledge - I did not feel compelled to do what Klaus was asking me. I still listened intrigued in what he was requesting of me.

'I've asked you before and I will TELL you again' he said through gritted teeth 'get rid of the hunter and get ready to leave'

'No' I replied

Klaus face crossed with surprise and rage. 'What do you mean no?' he all but yelled as he locked into another attempt of compulsion 'You will do exactly what I tell you to'

'No, Klaus, I won't' I repeated

I quickly stepped back through the threshold of the house and grabbed my locket as Klaus made a grab for it.

'Get back out here now' Klaus demanded angrily. His face suddenly calmed and he smiled 'fine, bide your time. But if you have not returned to me by noon tomorrow, I will start to kill anyone that you care about - starting with him' he looked Jeremy in the eyes.

'You want him dead anyway - tell me why, why did you tell Jeremy that I was descended from the brotherhood'

'You weren't a hunter?' Jeremy asked

'I was - I just wasn't one of the five, just your plain old run of the mill witch come vampire hunter' I replied, turning to Jeremy

The more that I spoke to Klaus, the more memories returned to me - 'You didn't turn me though, that wasn't a lie, it was Kol - You killed my parents and he turned me before you got to me' I remembered. Kol had lured me as a human, with the intention that Klaus would kill my whole family - witch vampire hunters didn't sit well with close. However, before taking me to the slaughter, Kol had fed me his blood. We had spent a few years together until Klaus had put a dagger in his heart and I had spent the rest of my ungodly existence trying to find out where Klaus was keeping him.

Where is he?' I demanded

'Why don't you ask your new boyfriend' Klaus replied, looking at Jeremy angrily 'I'm sure when you find out, you'll do the job for me' and with that he turned and stalked away.

I slammed the door and turned to face Jeremy.

'What does he mean, ask you?' I said quietly

Jeremy breathed a heavy sigh 'You won't find Kol' he replied solemnly

'Why not?'

'Because, he's dead'

'What do you mean, he's dead - he's an original vampire, who could possibly have...' I trialled off my sentence as I realised what Klaus was implying

'You...?' I asked

Jeremy nodded. I resisted the urge to rip out his throat there and then, holding on to what I had felt for him before Klaus had turned up and turned my world upside down. I focused my thoughts elsewhere, determined to deal with the issue at a later time, once I had calmed down and put together a few more pieces of the puzzle.

I began to examine the necklace which had somehow made me susceptible to compulsion and noticed that along the outskirts of the name 'Elizabeth' there were strange markings that I now recognised to be the markings of a spell, but I could not make out the markings as my knowledge was limited.

As I looked up at Jeremy, I knew that he would not like what I was about to ask 'You said that Bonnie was a witch right?'.

Jeremy nodded

'I think we need to call her, I think that we need her help'

As anticipated, Jeremy did not look pleased but to my surprise, he pulled out his phone and dialled.

'Bonnie? Its Jeremy. Can you come over to Tyler's, we could use your help on something'

Before it seemed as if she had had the chance to protest or answer, Jeremy cancelled the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

'What's going on?' he asked

We waited patiently for Bonnie to arrive and I jumped as the door opened, half expecting Klaus to have found a way in. Bonnie entered the house and Matt invited Stefan and Damon in after her. We all proceeded to the sitting room. Jeremy waited silently in the corner, seemingly unwilling to take part in any conversation with Bonnie.

'What can I help with?' Bonnie asked

I handed her the locket and explained 'Klaus compelled me a couple of years ago, he wiped all of my memories and I had no recollection of anything. He has since given me them back and then tried to compel me again afterwards, but since I removed the locket his compulsion didn't work. It looks like its spelled'

Bonnie examined the locket 'The markings are for protection and suppression. I'm guessing when you wear this, you can't siphon magic?' she said, still with a hint of judgement in her voice.

I shook my head in agreement.

Bonnie continued 'that's because this locket is spelled to suppress your witch side, the side which harbours your siphoning abilities but the catch is that it also suppresses a witches ability to resist compulsion - hence when you are wearing it, you can't siphon and you can be compelled'.

'But when I'm not wearing it, I can't touch anyone remotely supernatural' I said, looking up at Jeremy.

'Yeah' Jeremy agreed 'that's actually confusing - I don't understand why you can siphon from me, my mark has gone and since Silas is gone, I'm not technically one of the five any more'

'I'm guessing since you died and returned to life, you harbour some sort of supernatural force' Bonnie interjected. She turned back towards me when Jeremy did not respond 'As for you, you can touch supernatural beings, you just need to focus. At the moment, you're so worried about siphoning that you do it. You need to learn to control it'

'I know' I answered Bonnie 'There was someone who used to help me control it'. I stopped to think. I was of course talking about Kol, underneath his love of being immortal, Kol longed for the witch that he once was and had spent his immortal life around witches, he had helped me when I had struggled with controlling my abilities and I suspected that he had something to do with the locket.

'So, lets go find them' Damon interjected

'I can't - he's dead' I look over the room at Jeremy, who met my gaze

'Are you expecting me to apologise?' he said angrily

Everyone else in the room looked startle by Jeremy's outburst.

'I'm not expecting you to do anything Jeremy' I retorted 'I think that you've done enough already'

'Oh, Ok' he replied, raising his voice 'Do you want to know something about why I killed your precious original - he was trying to dismember me, to destroy my mark - I did the world a favour, he was a monster just like...' he trailed off, realising what he was about to say

'No, go on' I added 'Just like the rest of us VAMPS right?'

'Lori - I didn't mean...'

I interrupted him before he could attempt to apologise 'You know I almost believed you - when you said I was different, that you didn't believe that I was the person that I used to be - turns out that was just a line, though wasn't it' I questioned angrily 'Well, you got what you wanted out of it - so I'll leave'

Jeremy looked at me with a mixture of anger and hurt on his face 'What I wanted!' he demanded 'What do you mean, what I wanted because I didn't hear much protesting going on!'. I could see that Jeremy wanted to take it back as soon as he had said it.

'Lori' Jeremy tried to catch my arm as I walked out of the room but missed 'Where are you going?' he shouted after me

'I'm going to find Klaus and get this over with' I replied as I stormed up the stairs to collect the rest of my belongings.

I was seething and furious with Jeremy, but that didn't mean that I wanted to hurt him or that I wanted anyone to hurt him. If I could get to Klaus and convince him to leave - with me - perhaps he would be safe. I could hear a hushed conversation as I made my way down the stairs. I proceeded quietly, using my heightened hearing ability to make out what was being discussed.

'We have to stop her' I heard Jeremy plead

'Perhaps she's better off going' suggested Damon 'one less problem'

'She's not a problem' retorted Jeremy

'Well I think we can all see that your opinion is biased' Damon teased suggestively

'Look' I heard Bonnie say, I detected a hint of anger in her voice 'regardless of who she is, no one deserves what Klaus did to her - to take away her whole life, let her start a new one and then just jump back in - it's cruel. I agree with Jer - we need to stop her'

I knew that if they tried to stop me, stopped me from getting to Klaus before his deadline approached, they were all in danger, so with that, I quickly ran out of the door, hoping upon hope that no one heard me leave.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Real Agenda

I clutched my locket in my hand as I made my way across the town square. I sat down and waited and as soon as my back had hit the cool metal behind me, Klaus was sitting next to me.

'Hello' he said with a smile

'What do you want with Jeremy?' I asked immediately

'Straight to the point, I like it. You see, I was under the impression that the Gilbert boy was dead, at the hands of Silas - hence why he has never received any recompense for killing Kol. When I came to find you however, imagine my surprise to see him alive and kicking and getting in my way'

'So you just want him dead?' I asked coldly

'Well, you see Rebekah has been looking into a spell to try and bring Kol back and it seems that we may need the blood of the person who destroyed his original body' Klaus explained

'So you only need his blood then, you don't need him dead?' I questioned

'Well, I'd prefer both to be honest' he said with a sly smile

'What would it take for you to just take the blood and leave' I asked

'Well, I could do that - but where's the entertainment in that?' he taunted 'I haven't seen you suffer yet'

'What have I done to deserve that?' I asked 'I always stuck by you until you decided to compel me away'

'You stuck by me to find out Kol's whereabouts and I have recently worked out that you previously used some rather underhanded tactics to find out my brother's whereabouts when he was daggered...such as tipping Mikael off of our whereabouts - I suspect that you hoped to flush out my daggered sibling's whereabouts in the commotion'

I stammered, now that I had my memories back I knew that what Klaus was suggested was the case. I had got word to Mikael of where Klaus and his remaining siblings were, hoping that Klaus would rush to protect Kol's body.

'I don't know what your talking about' I lied

'Dishonesty doesn't become you - but no need for you to admit your guilt, I can see it in your eyes' the smile dropped from Klaus face and his expression became all the more dangerous

'So kill me then Klaus, go ahead, what do you want!' I said angrily

'I want you to watch everyone you love suffer before I do' he chimed

'There is no one I love' I replied sternly

'Really, so you just roll in the hay with any hunter that you come across?'

'Just because I've slept with someone doesn't mean I love them'

'Oh of course not, but the way you look at him shows you to be quite fond and how far you seem to be going to make sure that he stays alive speaks volumes. Also, the fact that I have just told you that there is a way to bring Kol back and you're still worried about your precious hunter'

'He's just caught up in something that he shouldn't be that's all - I just don't think that he deserves to die when all you need is a little bit of blood'

'He killed Kol, Glory!'

'He killed Kol because Kol tried to kill him' I responded

'Well that proves it, anyone that you choose over Kol must clearly be quite dear to you'

I realised my mistake as soon as I had defended Jeremy for Kol's murder. I was not lying to Klaus, I did not believe that I loved Jeremy - I had only known him for a matter of days, but I had to admit that I would do anything to keep him safe. Thoughts whirred through my mind of what to do next, where to run, where could I take Jeremy where he would be safe.

Klaus leaned into me 'I'm going to make you watch me kill him and then I'm going to kill you, how does that sound?' and with his cold smile, he reached his hands towards my neck and with a loud crunch, the world faded to blackness.


	12. Chapter 12 - Protecting the Form

I awoke strung up to a wooden door that had clearly been ripped of its hinges clearly for the use of restraining me, I felt the wooden spikes that impaled my wrists keeping me in place.

As I came to, I looked around the room in which I was strung up. As I focused in front of me, I saw Jeremy unconscious tied to a wooden chair. Blood dripped down from his temple and covered his motionless face.

Sensing my awakening, Klaus entered the room.

'Well hello there sleepy head' he said 'Are we ready for the show?'.

He lifted Jeremy's head and tapped his face, clearly trying to rouse him from his unconsciousness. Jeremy sat up with a startle and struggled as he realised his restraints.

'I'll leave you two alone for a minute' Klaus said with a smile as he exited the room

'What's going on?' Jeremy asked

'Ssssshhhhh!' I said to Jeremy, as I listened to make sure that Klaus was out of earshot. I heard him descending the stairs of the house in which we were captive.

'Jeremy, I'm still not wearing my locket - I can get you out of here!' I said in a hushed voice

'Great, just do what you got to do and then I'll deal with those' Jeremy said, gesturing to the wooden spikes that held my hands in place

'No, there's not enough time, once I've finished, go!'

'I'm not just going to leave you here'

'He doesn't want me Jeremy - he wants you'

A look of confusion cross Jeremy's face 'What do you mean he wants me?'

'That's why he lied about me being a hunter' I answered 'He wanted you to stay around me, so he could lure you'

'Lure me for what?' Jeremy asked

'Klaus says they need your blood to bring Kol back - the blood of the person who killed him' I replied

'Well, can't they just take some blood and get lost!' Jeremy questioned

'No - well, yes - Klaus says that he also wants revenge for you killing Kol in the first place' I hesitated and listened again to make sure I could not hear Klaus approaching 'But I know the spell he's talking about, Kol mentioned it years ago - they don't just need your blood - they need your body too'

'My body?' Jeremy asked confused

'Yes, they can't just bring Kol's original body back, there needs to be a balance - the killer's body needs to be given to the victim'

'So, Kol will be in my body, what will happen to me?' Jeremy asked solemnly

'Honestly, I don't know - but we're not going to find out'

'WAIT!' Jeremy said, breaking my focus 'Even if you do manage to get me out of here and distract Klaus, what are you going to do? You can't kill him - everyone he's ever sired - including my friends - will die'

'You have to get back to Bonnie - see if there is some kind of spell that she can do - a protection spell - somehow lock your body so that no one can jump into it - I think I've heard of it being done before - She's a Bennett witch, she'll know'

I concentrated all of the energy that I could on the ropes that bound Jeremy and with a sharp concentration of that energy, I managed to break them. Jeremy pulled his hands free and stood up. He came over to me and began to pull the wooden spikes out of my hands.

'What are you doing - I said go!' I said angrily in a hushed tone

'and I said I'm not just going to leave you here' Jeremy retorted

I grabbed hold of Jeremy and ran as fast as I could out of the house holding on to him, leaving only a blur where we once stood. Klaus would soon realise that we were gone. We needed to get somewhere where he had not been invited in so I ran straight back to Matt's house.

Once we were inside, I let go of Jeremy and he maintained his balance.

'I don't get it' he said

'Don't get what?' I asked

'I thought that you wanted Kol back, that's why you stuck with Klaus all of those years'

'I did - I mean, I do'

'So why not let Klaus just do what he's got to do?' Jeremy said quietly

'You know what?' I said stepping towards Jeremy, I reached out and touched his hand and felt the warmth of his skin as he grasped mine back 'I have no idea what it is - but I just...oh, I don't know...

I trailed off. I had no way to express to Jeremy that I couldn't explain how I had known him for but a few days, but felt like I had to protect him, that there was no way that I could live without him. The sentimental part of me wanted to tell him that I loved him, but how could I - not only did I barely know him, but he I was a vampire, he was a human - that could never work. I stayed silent.

Jeremy pulled my hand and pulled me close towards him.

'I know' he said softly.

As he leaned in towards me, so close that I could feel the warmth of his body - I pulled my face away from his and interrupted the moment. I was focused on one thing at the moment, and that was making sure that Klaus didn't find a way to put Kol into Jeremy's body. I let out a sigh, signifying my disappointment and said simply -

'We need to call Bonnie'


	13. Chapter 13 - Captured

When Bonnie and Damon arrived we explained everything to them.

'Do you think that there is a protection spell that you could do?' I asked once we had finished explaining

'I think so' Bonnie said 'But it would require a lot of power'

'Channel me' I replied offering Bonnie my hand

'I would, but you need to focus on giving me your power and not taking mine'

'How do I do that?' I asked reluctantly

'You need to focus on something, something that grounds you, something that will keep you present, here'

'I wonder where we might find that?' Damon said sarcastically, looking over the room between myself and Jeremy and I felt my face flush. I saw Jeremy look nervously over at Bonnie.

'Yes, that would work' Bonnie said with a tone of disappointment in her voice 'Jeremy could you fetch the grimoir, I've left it in the boot of the car'

'Yeah, sure' Jeremy replied as he walked out of the front door.

As Jeremy walked out of the front door, however, I realised the error in the plan just as the sound of a commotion outside erupted. I raced as quickly as I could to the front door and was greeted by Klaus and a familiar face that I did not expect to see

'Aaron' I said questioningly as I looked out of the door at my boyfriend - but something seemed different about him.

'Oh, so you do remember my name?' He said angrily, looking at Jeremy 'It just seemed that you'd forgot all about me' He looked down at Jeremy, whom he had in a headlock in front of him.

'It seems that your boyfriend here followed you and Jeremy from your home, I found him and thought that he could be of use' Klaus teased

'What did you do to him? Is he compelled?' I asked Klaus

'Oh no, something a bit more permanent' said Klaus with a sly smile

I look down at Aaron and only then did I notice the lines on his face as he held Jeremy tightly - Klaus had turned him into a vampire.

As Aaron noted my realisation, he looked up at me 'I figured that you'd found a new supply of blood' he said looking at Jeremy 'so you didn't need me any more'

'Aaron, it's not like that' I replied

'Really?' he asked 'What is it like?'

'Its...it's complicated' I trailed off

'Is it, if it's not like that, you won't mind if I do this' Aaron said leaning down towards Jeremy and baring his fangs as he descended towards his neck.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could

'No Lori, it's a trap' Jeremy shouted as I left the safe confines of the house. Klaus snatched me into his arms, I tried to fight but neither had the strength nor power. Klaus ensured that my locket was in contact with my skin.

Klaus looked towards Jeremy and addressed him 'Now unless you want this one to suffer a nasty bite, I suggest that you do as you're told and get in the car'. Klaus gestured towards the black SUV that was waiting alongside the porch.

He then turned his attention towards me. He leaned close towards my ear as his grip tightened 'and you...' he spat 'I suggest that you do the same unless you want your little hunter here to suffer a broken neck'. Klaus pulled away from me and threw me towards the car. He walked back to the house, leaned through the threshold and addressed everyone else.

'The rest of you - try anything heroic and your friends suffer the consequences'. With that, he turned and climbed into the car as we headed away from the Lockwood Mansion. Jeremy and I sat still and motionless in the rear of the SUV as Aaron drove and Klaus watched us in the rear view mirror. Jeremy reached across the seat and held my hand - the warmth expelled from his hand onto my cold skin comforted me as we headed towards the house that we had fled from not a few hours ago.

Jeremy met Klaus' gaze in the mirror 'You have me now, what do you want Lori for?' he asked

'How heroic' said Klaus 'but we need a witch and your friend Bonnie has a history of not being the most trustworthy of individuals. Lori, however, has good reason to do as she's told - don't you love?' he said diverting his gaze to me in the mirror.

I could not believe what I was hearing and laughed audibly and sarcastically 'So, not only do you think that I am going to let you put Kol in Jeremy's body' I asked 'but you think that I'm going to help you do it?'

'Yes' Klaus said simply 'Or I'm going to let my new friend, Aaron, here do whatever he wants with him'

I watched an evil grin spread across Aaron's face as he listened to our conversation.

As we pulled up to the large, seemingly desolate house, and the car stopped, I tried to figure out a plan of how we could get out of this - I had an idea, but it was not an easy plan and it came with its risks, but it was the only that I had.

I turned to Jeremy 'Do you trust me?' I asked

As he nodded, I squeezed his hand 'No matter what happens, just remember that'


	14. Chapter 14 - The Plan

I held onto Jeremy's hand.

'I have a plan' I said, glancing and ensuring that Klaus and Aaron were deep in their own conversation and not listened to me and Jeremy. 'I'm going to go along and start setting up the spell, make Klaus think that I'm playing ball and that I want Kol back'

'What do you want me do?' Jeremy asked in a hushed tone

'Sell it' I answered 'Make him believe that I've changed allegiance and that I want Kol back'

'Ok...' Jeremy said confused

'There's something else' I said 'I need you to piss Aaron off - like really piss him off'

'Shouldn't be a problem' said Jeremy with a smile 'But whatever I say, just like you, remember I don't mean it, ok?' Jeremy said 'Why do you want me to piss him off anyway'

'I need him to get so pissed that he attacks you and he drains you - just enough that you hardly have anything left'

Jeremy pulled away nervously 'You do realise that that's how I died'

'Died?...' I asked confused

'It's a long story, it's just...' he trailed off

'Look, I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do - I'll think of something else' I said with a reassuring smile. I hadn't considered how the plan would make Jeremy feel, but I had no other plan and this was our only chance but I didn't want Jeremy to do anything that he didn't want to.

Jeremy smiled back 'I trust you - what's the rest of this plan?' he asked

'Once your blood is in Aaron's system, he will have the blood of Kol's killer and not you and I should be able to put Kol in him, once he's in, I'll make sure that he can't jump into anyone else and then...'

'We'll kill him' Jeremy finished

'No' I answered

'What!' Jeremy almost shouted before he realised that we were trying not to be heard

'If we get rid of Kol, we still have Klaus to deal with. If I can speak to Kol, we can get him to help us deal with Klaus'

'and you expect him to help us?' Jeremy said, disbelief in his tone

'I expect him to help me' I answered 'Kol was working on something that could keep Klaus down without killing him and I need to know if he's finished it. Once Kol is in Aaron's body, you need to get out of there and don't look back, okay?'

'I've told you before that I'm not leaving you' Jeremy said, glancing up as we noticed Klaus and Aaron heading back towards the car

'That didn't work out quite so well last time - I'll be safe with Kol but you need to get out of there when I tell you' I said quietly

Before Jeremy had a chance to answer, I noticed that Klaus and Aaron were nearly close enough to the car to hear our conversation and I interrupted Jeremy before he had a chance to argue with me.

'Act like we're arguing' I said quickly. Jeremy quickly followed my instructions and raised his voice

'So you're just going to let him do this?!' he shouted angrily

'Pretty much, yeah' I said in a cold voice, playing along 'Do you know how long I've been looking for Kol'

'Long enough to sell your friends out' he shouted, as Aaron opened Jeremy's side of the car and tugged him out, pushing him towards the door of the house

'Friends, please, I hardly know you!' I retorted, I flipped my hand and ushered Klaus away as he went to pull me out of the car and simply took his hand as I stepped out. I turned towards Klaus and smiled

'You'll get no more resistance from me, let's do this'

'Well, well' said Klaus, a grin spreading across his face 'let's get this party started'


	15. Chapter 15 - An Unlikely Ally

Klaus offered his arm to me as we made our way toward the house. I tried not to pay attention to Aaron forcefully dragging Jeremy behind me. I could hear Jeremy muttering angrily to Aaron, but focused my attention on Klaus.

'It's nice to have you back, old friend' he said gloatingly 'where have you been?'

'I was a little preoccupied' I said, flicked my head back and gesturing towards Jeremy 'but I'm back on form now'

'Glad to hear it' Klaus replied

'So what exactly needs to happen here?' I asked

'We've got most of it set up, we just need a witch to do the spell' Klaus said

'I hope you don't mean me, I've spent most of my existence with that locket on, I wouldn't know how to do a spell if my life depended on it'

'Well yours doesn't, Kol's does, so I think you had better try. We have another witch here to help you but she wasn't powerful enough to do the spell herself and apparently your particularly powerful so, here you are'

'Show me what to do and I'll do it' I said with a stern face

I knew exactly the spell that Klaus wanted me to do and also knew that with the right alterations and help, we could make this work to our favour.

I turned to Jeremy 'Give me your phone' I demanded

'What' he said confused

'Are you deaf? Give me your phone!'

Jeremy reached into his pocket and handed me his phone.

'What are you doing?' Klaus enquired suspiciously

'If your witch isn't powerful enough to do the spell herself, she isn't good enough to teach it to me. Luckily for you, I think I might know a witch that would give her right arm to keep this one safe' I said mockingly lifting Jeremy's chin. He smiled at me sarcastically.

'She won't help you do this' Jeremy said angrily

'Well then I guess there's no use for you then is there' I said threateningly as I walked away from Jeremy, hoping upon hope that he wouldn't hold what I had to do here and the way I had to act in front of Klaus against me.

I flicked through Jeremy's phone and found the number I wanted to dial. I realised that I didn't want Klaus to overhead the conversation. I pretended to call the number regardless.

'Hmmm, No answer' I said, looking at Klaus. 'Take him up to the house and get everything ready, I think that this will require a personal visit'

Klaus looked at me with suspicious spreading across his brow as Aaron began to drag Jeremy up towards the house.

'I do hope that you're not playing some sort of game here' Klaus said quietly, stepping towards me.

'If I wasn't going to help you, it'd be a pretty rubbish game leaving him here with you, don't you think' I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Klaus smiled 'Just hurry back, I want to get out of this pesky little town as quickly as possible'

'As you wish' I teased with a curtsey and disappeared off towards the Salvatore's house.

As I reached the front door of the house, I knocked furiously and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Stefan opened the door and looked relieved to see me 'Oh thank god, where's Jeremy?'

'He's still with Klaus' I replied

'And you left him there!' Stefan demanded angrily

'I have a game plan - where's Bonnie?'. As I asked the question, Bonnie appeared from behind Stefan.

'What is going on?' she demanded

'You're a witch, so I'm hoping that this won't take to long to explain. Klaus thinks that he can put Kol in Jeremy's body - the whole nature's balance thing seems to mean that a victim's soul can be transferred into his killer's body'

'I'd hardly call Kol a victim, but carry on' Bonnie interrupted

'Klaus wants me to do the spell, but I can't do it on my own'

'You expect me to help you steal Jeremy's body!' Bonnie said, as she began to slam the door. I caught it before it closed and forced it back open.

'I have a plan!' I said

'Once the spell starts and a soul starts to be called, there's a certain time frame within which the soul can be transferred into its new host. Jeremy is going to piss Aaron off so much in said timeframe that Aaron will try to drain him, just to the point that Jeremy's body will be too weak to act as a host. However,...'

'Jeremy's blood will be in Aaron's system...' Bonnie finished

'Which means...' I carried on

'Aaron can be Kol's new host and Jeremy can keep his body' Bonnie replied

'I don't think that I can orchestrate this on my own though and you were the first person I thought of. Can you help'

'What do you need me to do?' Bonnie asked 'You sound like you know the spell'

'I do' I replied 'But Klaus doesn't know that. I needed a reason for someone to be in there with me. Once the transfer is made, I need you get Jeremy out of there'

'What about you?' Stefan interrupted 'Klaus will know that you've done this on purpose - He'll kill you'

'I'm hoping that Kol will help with that. If not...' I trailed off 'Please just make sure Jeremy gets out of there'

Bonnie stepped forward, leading us towards the car 'I still don't like you' she said, her brow creasing 'but I'm starting to see what he sees in you'. A pained smile spread across her face as she gestured towards the car for us to head back to Klaus.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Switch

Stefan had driven myself and Bonnie back to Klaus and as we entered the large ornate doors, I noted that the rooms remained unlit and seemingly empty aside from the parlour room which was illuminated by the eery glow of candlelight. I could hear angry words being exchanged and recognised both familiar voices. I heard a commotion and a large crashing noise and hurried my way into the room.

Aaron lay on the floor at the far side of the room and began to stand, holding his head which was bleeding profusely for a split second but I watched as the wound quickly began to seal itself together, slowing the flow until it looked as though he had never incurred the trauma.

I look across the room and from the stern look on Klaus face, I could tell that it was him that had inflicted the wound. I looked around the room in alarm from Jeremy and was relieved to see him unharmed, standing looking rather smug.

'Told you' he teased victoriously 'don't mess with the rent-a-body'

I held back a smile. It would seem that Jeremy had taken his task of winding Aaron up quite seriously and he seemed to be enjoying it.

I cleared my throat and the occupants of the room turned to look at me. I pointed towards Bonnie.

'Cavalries here' I said in a sing song voice

'Ahhh, good, how nice of you to join us Bonnie' Klaus said in a charming yet vicious voice. I could sense that he still had suspicion underlying it and as he continued it became apparent that that was the case. 'Tell me' he asked 'why would you help us hold your boyfriend's body hostage?'

Both Bonnie and Jeremy interjected, informing Klaus that they were no longer together but I cut them off and answered Klaus' question.

'I gave her the choice of us _borrowing_ Jeremy's body for a little bit or...what's a nice way of putting it...killing him' I said, a smirk spreading across my face.

'I chose the former' Bonnie said with a serious look on her face.

'So, as you said' I said turning back towards Klaus 'let's get this party started shall we?'

Bonnie and myself started the spell, arranging all of the tools around us. A mark was to be carved into the back of Jeremy's neck ready for him to host Kol's spirit.

I turned to Klaus 'I need my dagger, it's in my rucksack in the car - could you go and get it for me please?' I asked. Klaus nodded and left the room. As I heard his footsteps on the gravel outside, I quickly turned to Jeremy

'I'm going to call Kol soon so it needs to happen soon' I said glancing back at Aaron 'I'm really sorry but to keep up appearances, I'm going to have to carve the rune into your neck but when I've finished grab the dagger off me and throw it at him' I said again glancing back at Aaron who did not seem to be paying much attention to anything, still sulking at the way Klaus had treated him 'that should wind him up enough to attack you and he's new so he can't control...'

'Got it' Jeremy interrupted. I listened and heard Klaus approaching again and stepped away from Jeremy. I looked over at Bonnie.

'Ready?' I asked and she nodded, remaining silent.

As we got into place on the runes that had been neatly carved into the dark polished floor, I turned to Klaus and instructed him as to what was going to happen.

'Once I've called Kol, no one else can enter the circle' I lied, this in fact would make no difference to the spell and I was merely trying to buy myself some more time once Klaus realised our plan was unfolding.

I started the incantation to call Kol's spirit and Bonnie held my hand as I channelled her power. The flames that filled the room flurried with intense heat as we completed the incantation. Klaus watched in anticipation.

'Nearly done' I said reassuringly across at Klaus 'but this has to be done quickly, his spirit can only stay here without a body for a very short amount of time'

'Best get to it then' Klaus said sternly,gesturing down towards Jeremy who was kneeling on the ground in front of me.

I felt reassuring my the comforting squeeze from Bonnie's hand as I nervously looked down at Jeremy, ready then to bring the knife to his neck and carve into his skin. I could feel his muscles tense in pain as the blade pierced his skin and blood began to dribble down the back of his neck as the rune was completed.

Suddenly, Jeremy spun around and grabbed the knife from my grasp. I was impressed with the speed at which he moved and watched as he graciously stood in what seemed to be a split second, spun and threw the knife towards Aaron. As the knife plunged into Aaron's chest, I could see that our plan would indeed work. He looked up at Jeremy and anger creased his brow as an intense look of fury crept over. His eyes turned dark and the veins in his face pulsated and filled with blood.

'Spell or no spell' Aaron growled towards Jeremy 'I'm going to kill you'

Before I knew it, Aaron had rushed across the room and ripped into Jeremy's neck. I was relieved that the plan was working but also terrified that we would not be able to get Aaron off Jeremy in time. As he ripped deeper into the flesh of his neck, dark oozes of blood ran down his chest dampening and staining his shirt. I could hear his heart beat slowing and knew that I had to act quickly. I fled towards the two of them and ripped Aaron from Jeremy, who dropped to the floor, seemingly lifeless. I took a split second unnoticed in the commotion to listen and was comforted my the dull sound of Jeremy's heartbeat - which I could hear slowly recovering.

I pulled Aaron's head to one side until I heard his neck snap and he dropped to the floor, motionless.

Klaus rushed forward

'Stop' I shouted 'Not in the circle'

He stopped just outside of the marked runes 'What does it matter' he said angrily 'Surely that has got to ruin our chances' he said gesturing towards Jeremy's seemingly lifeless body laying on the floor.

'Maybe not' I said hurriedly 'We have enough time to carve another rune'

'Into what!' Klaus shouted 'host is dead, love!'

'But his blood is in someone else's veins now' I said gesturing towards Aaron.

Realisation crossed Klaus' face, just as I knew it was 'You conniving little cow!' he shouted furiously 'You planned this!'

'Maybe, maybe not' I said with a smirk 'Do you want me to finish the spell or not?!'

'Do I have a choice!' Klaus yelled

'Well, yes, you could kill me and leave your brother hanging around in the air for the next few minutes and wait for him to go back to wherever the he's come from or you can let me put him in that body' I said pointing towards Aaron.

'Either way' I continued 'You're going to let Bonnie go and she's going to take Jeremy with her'

'Oh, Am I?' Klaus enquired sarcastically

'You want to speak to your brother again, then yes' I said and turned towards Bonnie.

'Do you think that you can get him out of here by yourself?' I asked. We both knew that Stefan would be waiting to aid her as soon as she left the house. She nodded solemnly and draped Jeremy's arm around her shoulder and slowly dragged him towards the door.

As I heard Stefan outside take Jeremy from Bonnie and then the absence of any other noise, I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that whatever happened - everyone was safe.

I leant down to Aaron's unconscious body and began carving the rune into his neck. As I did so, I immediate began the incantation to transfer Kol's spirit, conscious to finish it quickly before Aaron's skin healed over the rune completely. As I finished the final word, I felt a jolt of energy between us and all of the light in the room elicited by the flames that surrounded us extinguished and we were plunged into darkness.

I quickly sat up and tried to regain my bearings.

'Incendio' as I uttered the words, the flames brought light back into the room and I look across the circle at Aaron's body. As I did so, he sat up and his eyes connected with mine.

'Lori?' he said confused and in a foreign accent 'What the hell is going on? Where am I?'

'Kol?' I asked cautiously 'Is that you?'

'Well of course its me! Now answer me where am I?'

'That' I said reached out and embracing him 'is a very long story!'

I felt his strong arms reciprocate my embrace until he stepped back and looked down 'your locket?' he said frantically 'where is it?'

'Klaus can't compel me when I don't have it on' I answered

'Yes, I know' he said 'but that isn't primary what it is for'

'What is it for then?' I asked

'I'll explain later but we NEED to find it' Klaus said anxiously

'It's in my coat' I said, gesturing across the room to a large oak chair on which my leather jacket hung.

Klaus raced across the room and grabbed my coat. He looked over the room at Klaus, who still lay in a heap on the floor suffering from the burst of energy that had jolted through the room when I had transferred Kol into Aaron's body.

'What's going on!?' I demanded, pulling my hand from his

'I don't have time to explain' he said frantically 'Do you have somewhere safe we can go?'

'Actually, I think I do' I answered, as I grabbed Kol's hand and headed towards the Salvatore's.


	17. Chapter 17 - Second Chances

As we pulled up to the looming structure that was the Salvatore boarding house, Kol pulled slowly up the drive and the car came to a slow halt. As the engine quietened, I heard the front door latch turn and saw a familiar face standing in the darkened threshold. I was relieved as Jeremy headed out towards the car to greet us - he looked okay and totally unharmed. I opened the door and hopped out quickly and rushed towards him.

'Oh, that god' I exclaimed, pulling him towards me. I was reassured by his steady heartbeat resounding against my chest and saddened by what I knew that I had to do next. I took one more moment to soak in his embrace as he pulled me tightly towards him. I pulled away and stepped back.

'Look' I sighed 'We need to sort this mess out and Kol has a plan, but after that, this' I said gesturing between us 'this, can't happen'

'What are you talking about' Jeremy asked confused

'You've known me what 3-4 days' I asked 'and you've nearly died, like, twice'

Jeremy stepped towards me but I immediately stepped back away from him.

'I mean it Jeremy' I said sternly 'I'm going to sort this out and then I'm gone'

Kol stepped towards us and I was grateful for his interruption. It was very foreign and bizarre to be looking at Aaron's talk, dark frame and know that he no longer controlled it. It was also strange to be with Kol again. I had noticed something different about him, he wasn't the Kol that I had known before. He seemed more serious and more focused and the connection between us just didn't feel the same.

'Jeremy, could you give us a moment?' I asked

A frown crossed Jeremy's face but he nonetheless stepped back and walked away, back towards the boarding house.

'What's going on here?' I asked

'Look, Lori' he said with a sigh 'I appreciate this I really do but if what you just did there' he said, looking towards Jeremy 'was about me and you riding off into the sunset, I need to tell you something'

'There's someone else' I finished 'and you don't love me any more' I added

'How did you know?' Kol asked

'I know that this isn't the first time you've been back and you've never tried to find me' I said solemnly 'and you didn't try to kill Jeremy when he hugged me' I added with a sarcastic smile

'I always was the jealous type' he teased back

'So why are you still here' I said grinning 'go find her'

'In time, I need to make sure that you're safe and out of the grasp of my psychotic brother first'. Kol sighed and I knew that he had something more to say. 'There's something else' he added 'something that I need to tell you, something that I should have told you a long time ago'

'Which is?' I said intrigued

'Its a long story but I'm going to try the cliff notes version, just listen okay?'

I nodded

'When Klaus did what he did I found you in transition after giving you my blood. Before you finished your transition I took you to your family's coven and they did a spell, something that has never been done before and something that's never been done since. They linked your transition to your locket. Essentially, your immortality is linked with the locket. That's why you can only be compelled with it on'

I started to talk

'No wait' Kol interrupted 'There's more' he continued. 'You had a sister, a twin. That's one thing that I've never allowed you to remember as well as what happened to her. When she found your family - you, your father and your mother - she lost her mind. She was unhinged and there's nothing the coven could do to stop it. Her power was so strong that the coven could not control her in that state of mind so they put her in a sort of frozen state - linked to your locket. Her body would be immortal but her mind gone'

'Why would you do that?' I asked horrified

'I didn't, your coven did, so that one day, when you needed it, you could use it'

'What do you mean use it?'

'You can use her body Lori - you can be a witch again, you can be...'

'Mortal' I finished

He nodded

'Why did you wait until now to tell me this!' I proclaimed, anger beginning to creep into my voice. I was horrified and angered that Kol had known this all this time and had left me to suffer as what I was for so many years.

'I didn't want you to know' he said honestly, I preferred you as you were. Then I became a witch again and I lived without the hunger and with what I truly was and I've realised what I was taking away from you'

I stared at Kol. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I was enraged that Kol had kept this from me for so long but grateful that he had finally told me and given me this opportunity. My mind was also conflicted with the decision - did I really want to be mortal? Did I want to give up being a vampire

'Why would you think I wanted this?' I asked Kol coldly

Kol looked towards the house and I knew exactly what he was gesturing towards.

'Even if I did, Klaus would find me and he would kill me' I said solemnly

'Not if I go back alone and tell him I've already done it' Kol said. 'We need to move quickly and Kol directed me towards the old cemetery in mystic falls. As we approached my family's crypt and headed down the dark damp spiral steps, a feeling of excitement and hope filled me with every step which culminated when Kol prized open the crypt and I saw a healthy breathing body that looked exactly like mine waiting for me. The excitement built further as Kol recited that words that I needed to use to hop from my current immortal form to the mortal one that awaited me.

As I recited the words and the winds began to whip around us, the world blackened as I felt my body drop to the ground. Almost instantly, I re-opened my eyes and focused on the world in front of me. Everything seemed to be not as sharp and my senses seemed...normal. I felt a cold hand grab me and launch me forward pulling me to my feet.

We headed back toward the spiral staircase and into the sunlight. For the first time in over a century, I truly felt the heat of the sun. I turned and looked around me, at the world in a completely new way. Everything seemed so quiet, in face it seemed too quiet...Kol was gone. I knew then that I would never see him again and I hoped upon hope that that meant that I would never see Klaus again. With that, I headed back towards the Salvatore's with a new purpose in mind. This was my second chance and I needed to seize it.


	18. Chapter 18 - A New Start

The walk back through the woods seemed to last an eternity. I could no longer clearly hear the sound of the birds high above me and had to find my way back without the guide of stranger's voices leading me back the populated town. The world had never seemed so quiet and it all seemed so alien to me. I couldn't remember a time when I couldn't sense every leaf that I brushed past, every terrified animal that fled me as instinct told it to run. To live finally felt peaceful and what was best, I no longer had a constant burning hunger in the pit of my stomach, a rage and unquenchable anger just waiting to emerge, I felt calm and for the first time in a long time I think that I felt happy, if I was able to remember what that was.

I finally saw the trees break as the sunlight streamed through them and followed my way down the dirt path that led me back to the Salvatore's house. I felt the wind lick my skin and felt a chill run through my newly warmed skin.

As I approached the doorstep, I considered how I was going to explain all of this to everyone. Everything had happened so quickly it seemed almost laughable to leave what seemed like a split second ago to just return and announce to everyone that my entire existence had changed. I continued to contemplate what seemed like an impossible task as I lifted the iron knocker and released it.

Stefan opened the door and greeted me with a weak smile.

'We were wondering where you had got to' he said

Damon appeared behind him 'some more than others' he added coldly. Bonnie followed Damon into the kitchen and I pondered whether Jeremy had noticed that there was something between them. I had surveyed a few longing glances between the two and Damon had seemed very cold towards me since our little altercation. I knew that Jeremy still cared for Bonnie and wondered if he had seen what I had and if it bothered him.

Stefan interrupted my train of though.

'Are you coming in?' he asked

I stepped into the entranceway and rubbed my arms in order to try and re-heat them. The wind was really picking up outside and the alien feeling of the cold of my skin was somewhat uncomfortable. Stefan watched confused.

'What is going on?' Stefan asked suspiciously 'You don't seem...yourself. Where is Kol?'

'Gone, not coming back' I said with a tinge of regret in my voice.

'What happened?' Stefan questioned

'He did what he needed to do' I answered

'Seriously Lori, what's going on?' Stefan repeated

Before I had chance to answer him, Jeremy entered from the kitchen. I could hardly read the look on his face. I could sense his relief to see me, but also his frustration after our last encounter. I wondered how I could tell him how I felt so much differently now - we were no longer in danger, I was no longer a monster.

'Jeremy...' I started

'No' Jeremy interrupted 'answer the question. What is going on? You've come back like a completely different person. I would guess that you'd been compelled but your locket is gone. So what is going on? Where is Kol? Are you leaving?'.

Jeremy's barrage of questions came at me tinged with anger and I struggled to contemplate how to explain myself. Luckily someone else was able to help me, an unexpected aid. Damon entered back from the kitchen again tailed by Bonnie.

'Her locket isn't the only thing that's gone' Damon said 'Tell me - how is it that a vampire has just walked back through the woods in the middle of the day, and she's not wearing a daylight ring?'

and with that I knew that I had to explain myself

'Because I'm not a vampire anymore' I said in a matter of fact tone.

I saw a sea of faces look at me in utter confusion. I invited everyone to sit down in the parlour room and explained to the room exactly what had happened, how the hour or so that I had been gone had saved my life and how Kol had meant to save me even before I had chose to transition and become a vampire.

I felt the whole room tense and when I had finished my story, I couldn't bear the tension any longer so I stood and entered the hallway again, intended to leave the house once and for all. I was not sure what I was expecting - I had told Jeremy earlier that day that I didn't want anything to do with him, how would he not hold some sort of resentment against me after all that he had done for me. I grabbed my coat and headed towards the door.

As I reached out for the handle I felt someone grab my hand from behind and was relieved to turn around and see Jeremy's face looking down at me. Now that I wasn't a vampire, his presence seemed so much stronger and his tall stature so much more overbearing and despite my senses no longer being heightened, I still felt a burst of energy every time he touched my skin.

'Don't go' he said simply and as he stepped towards me and put his hand on my waste, I felt that everything was right with the world. This was where I was meant to be and this was who I was meant to be. Nothing else mattered, I was free.


End file.
